Agasha Sumiko
Agasha Sumiko é a Campeã de Rubi do reinado de Hantei XXXVIII. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Campeã de Rubi Sumiko ficou amiga de um embaixador do Dragão na Corte Imperial, Kitsuki Yarum, e ela até mesmo treinou pessoalmente o Príncipe da Coroa Hantei Sotorii. Wildcats and Dragon Teeth, by Lisa Farrell Sumiko se mostrou bastante dedicada em combater a conspiração Kolat. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Campeã de Esmeralda Interina Em 1123 se tornou Campeã de Esmeralda interina após a morte súbita de Doji Satsume. DUrante o Torneio de Topázio anual, um grupo de participantes descobriram que Bayushi Sugai queria interferir e prejudicar no torneio. Impressionada por seu heroísmo e dedicação à justiça, ela recomendou que eles se tornassem Magistrados de Esmeralda e fossem enviados para Shiro Yogasha para treinamento, sendo recebidos pelo assistente pessoal dela, Kitsuki Kâgi. Sumiko incumbiu esses novatos de realizar uma investigação secreta sobre a morte de Doji Satsume. Eles frustraram uma tentativa de assassinato contra Sumiko, realizada por um dos assistentes de Kâgi, Kitsuki Tomo, revelado como um assassino Kolat e a pessoa responsável pela morte de Satsume. Mesmo assim, Sumiko manteve a versão pública de que Satsume havia morrido de causas naturais, pois seria muito pior se as atividades do Kolat viessem a conhecimento público. Resignação do Cargo de Campeã de Esmeralda Interina Sumiko renunciou o cargo e reconheceu a autoridade de Akodo Toturi, vencedor do Campeonato de Esmeralda. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Sumiko ordenou uma segunda investigação sobre a morte de Satsume. Suas correspondências e registros foram verificados novamente. Nada estranho foi encontrado. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell Sumiko ordenou uma segunda investigação à morte de Satsume. Sua correspondência e registros foram mais ma vez investigados. Nada de estranho foi encontrado. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell Toshi Ranbo Sumiko estava preocupada com os eventos relacionados a Toshi Ranbo, uma cidade disputada pelo Clã Leão e pelo Clã Garça. Após algumas tentativas fracassadas de envolver Toturi nessa qeustão, o Campeão de Esmeralda foi até a cidade para investigar os espíritos inquietos que sua esposa, Akodo Kaede alegara estarem vagando pelos campos do lado de fora da cidade, procurando por algo desconhecido. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell Sumiko também percebeu que seus deveres às vezes se cruzavam com os da Conselheira Imperial Bayushi Kachiko. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters A Morte do Imperador Em 1123 Yaruma e Sumiko foram informados de que Hantei XXXVIII morrera e que Toturi estava desaparecido. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Novamente Campeã de Esmeralda interina, Sumiko continuou usando sua armadura de Campeã de Rubi, embora com uma um amuleto de crisântemo em pedra verde para representar a apressada promoção. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Pouco depois Mirumoto Hitomi chegou em Otosan Uchi com o Exército da Onda Crescente, com ordens de Yokuni para ajudar o Príncipe. Voltando a atuar como Campeã de Esmeralda, Sumiko ordenou que Hitomi levsse o exército para dentro da cidade e colocasse guardas na Cidade Proibida. Sumiko seguiu um Édito escrito por Toturi e selado pelo finado Imperador, apontando o Campeão do Clã Escorpião como Regente Imperial e lhe dando comando sobre o Exército da Onda Crescente. O Édito também indicava que o Príncipe Sotorii deveria abdicar sua reivindicação sobre o trono, mas essa parte foi postergada a pedido de Shoju. Links Externos * Agasha Sumiko (The Chrysanthemum Throne) Categoria:Membros do Clã Dragão Categoria:Campeões de Rubi Categoria:Campeões de Esmeralda